Los Caballeros Z
by hiruma-harima
Summary: Los dioses se traman algo, pero no en el santuaro sino en otra dimencion y los caballeros del zodiaco estan dispuestos a hacer algo para detenerlos y para eso viajan hacia esa dimencion donde se encuentran unos guerreros con increibles poderes...
1. Chapter 1

**hola que tal soy nuevo aki en poner fics aunque el fic no es mio pues fue inventado por mi hermano pero me pidio de favor que lo publicara aqui pues ya que el no tiene cuenta mas que yo ademas no esta nada mal el fic pues a mi me gusto aunque tine muchas faltas de ortografia pero descuiden va a ir mejorando con el tiempo  
><strong>

**descarga de responsabilidad****: los caballeros del zodiaco y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenesen (ya que si fueran mios ubieran tenido un mejor final)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA JUNTA<strong>

el dia sabado que era como cualquier otro y en el olimpo se encontraba zeus viendo otras dimenciones y en eso ve una dimencion ke se veia muy divertida y buena para hacer un juego asi ke hiso una junta de dioses  
>Al dia siguiente alrrededor de las 9 de la mañana todos los dioses abian llegado al olimpo entre ellos Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apolo, Ares, Artemisa, Eri y Atena sentados en una mesa redonda<p>

Poseidon:perdon hermano zeus pero a ke nos sitaste  
>Hades: (con un humor de los mil demonios)espero ke sea algo interesante<br>Zeus: trankilo hermano sera algo divertido te lo prometo  
>Hades: eso espero<br>Apolo:(un poco desesperado)pero ya dinos zeus de ke se trata  
>Zeus:ya, no se desesperen, la juntala organize para hacer un pequeño juego (interrunpido)<br>Artemisa: un juego  
>Zeus: si un juego<br>Eri: y de ke se trata  
>Zeus: miren estube checando unas dimenciones con cronos y encontre una dimenciones ke me llamo la atencion se trata de la dimencion 37A42<p>

atena ke solo escuchaba se le hacian raras las cosas y pensaban ke algo malo iban a hacer

Apolo: y ke hay en esa dimencion  
>Hades: espero ke sea interesante<br>Zeuz: claro ke es interesante, hay 5 personas ke son muy fuertes, talves entre los 5 llegan a la fuersa de un dios y nos podriamos divertir un rato con ellos  
>Poseidon: a si y como nos divertiremos con ellos he<br>Hades: pues peleando con ellos o no  
>Zeus:wow es la primera vez ke hades tiene razon<br>Artemisa: y como vamos a pelear con ellos o ke pelear mano a mano o ke  
>Zeus: claro ke no ai tambien hay villanos fuertes y podremos controlalos<br>Ares: pero estan vivos o muertos  
>Zeus: estan muertos<br>Eri: pero hades puede revivirlos no  
>Hades: no puedo porke son de otra dimencion<br>Poseidon: entonses como le haremos  
>Zeus: si pero ai hay unas esferas ke conseden 2 deseos los kesea y se llaman esferas del dragon<br>Ares: ke raro nombre por cierto athena no has dicho nada dasde ke llegamos ke te pasa porke no hablas  
>Atena: porke no me interesa la conversacion<br>Eri: entonses no vas a partisipar  
>Atena:no, ami no me gusta matar a las personas por divercion<br>Hades: ya sabia ke la niñita no iba a querer  
>Atena se le kedo viendo kon desagrado<br>Zeus: entonses no vas a partisipar,anda sera divertido  
>Atena: no gracias esa es mi desicion,bueno mejor me voy<br>Hades: bueno ya ke la aburrida se fue cuando vamos a ir  
>Zeus: este viernes a las 10 de la mañana<br>en eso los dioses se van

* * *

><p><strong>comenten si les gusto y sino pues tambien acepto criticas constructivas. Tratare de estar publicando cada semana o cuando tenga tiempo ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo, si les gusta comenten y sino pues tambien ya que mas le hacemos ^^**

**Descargo de responsavilidad; los caballeros del zodiaco ni dragon ball z me pertenecen ami me pertenese solo la historia ya que si las 2 series me pertenecieran este fic lo pondria en televicion Nacional jejeje **

**ok no ¬¬ **

* * *

><p><strong>OTRA MISION<strong>

En la mansión kido se encontraban los caballeros de bronce en la sala jugando play station 3

rayos perdí otra ves- dijo seiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Es porque no sabes manejar

No es cierto shun, no es que no sepa manejar si no que es tonto- dijo ikki con mal humor

Si...qué que dijiste

Lo qué oíste seiya- ikki seguía molestando a seiya

Ya veras- seiya estaba a punto de darle un golpe a ikki, pero hyoga interrumpió a seiya antes de dar el golpe

Espera el tiene razón por mas que te enseñemos no entiendes- decía cisne para retachar que seiya era tonto

Que tu también, acaso todos están en contra mía!- decía seiya al borde de lanzarse a golpes contra todos

No es que estamos en contra tuya lo que pasa es que tienen razón- dijo shun con toda certeza

que valla nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti shun, eso significa que están en contra mía no- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y los demás hicieron lo mismo al ver a seiya, paro antes de que se lanzaran a golpes shiru los detuvo como solía hacerlo

Ya basta parecen niños chiquitos no se pueden comportar como gente madura o que! – dijo mientras le aparecía una vena en la frente

Bueno seiya y yo todavía lo somos- decía Andrómeda mientras se sentaba

Que! si ya tienen 13!

Si pero somos los mas chicos de aquí

El tiene razón somos los mas chicos del grupo – ayudaba a su amigo a hacer enojar a shiru

Si, pero….. Bueno ya eso no importa!- pero antes de que siguiera discutiendo con seiya y shun, sonó el teléfono y shiru contesto- bueno quien habla

Bueno shiru soy yo el patriarca shion- dijo un poco agitado

Así que pasa, porque habla así- decía un poco preocupado por lo agitado que sonaba el patriarca

a lo que pasa es que me vine corriendo porque …ese no es el punto athena les habla quiere que estén acá lo mas rápido posible aquí los esperamos - el patriarca colgó sin decir el porque athena les habla

Quien era shiru- preguntaba shun sin entender el porque shiru se notaba preocupado

Era el patriarca shion- decía con seriedad

Y que quería –dijo cisne mientras se ponía de pie

Quería que fuéramos al santuario porque athena nos llama

Y ahora para que nos llama, quiere que le cumplamos un capricho o que- dijo el fénix con el mal humor que tiene

No lo se el patriarca no me dijo para que nos quería, pero alomejor a de ser algo malo ya que shion sonaba algo agitado, debemos irnos rápido al santuario – dijo el dragón mientras agarraba su armadura

Ok vámonos- dijo seiya mientras cargaba la caja donde llevaba su armadura

Horas después los bronceados habían llegado al santuario y estaban llegando a la cámara de athena

para que nos llamaste saori- decía el cisne un poco cansado por el viaje

Para decirles que tengo otra misión para ustedes-después de decir eso tomo un poco de té con toda tranquilidad

y ahora de que se trata- dijo ikki ya fastidiado de tantas misiones si sentido que les encarga saori

Se trata de los dioses- dijo mientras ponía la taza en la mesa

De los dioses ahora que traen!- decía Pegaso con un poco de en saltación

Es que quieren ir a otra dimensión

A otra dimensión, pero a que, que planean hacer – preguntaba Andrómeda

Piensan hacer un juego que trata de controlar a unas personas muy poderosas para pelear con otras de igual poder

Y quienes son esas personas – decía shiru sin comprender lo que decía athena

No se pero dicen que son muy poderosas y que con 5 de ellas podrían derrotar a un dios

Ne tan fuertes-el cisne no podía creer lo que decía Athena

Pues la verdad yo no los conozco el que los conoce es mi padre Zeus

Entonces, que quieres que ágamos?- Pegaso le preguntaba a Athena

Quiero que vallan a esa dimensión a decirles a esas personas que los van a atacar para que entrenen y se preparen para la batalla

Pero nosotros vamos a pelear- decía angustiado Hyoga

Claro que si- le afirmaba a hyoga

O rayos temía que digieras eso

espero que sean tan fuertes como dices-dijo ikki mientras se imaginaba la gran pelea que iban a tener

Claro que lo son o eso creo- decía Athena pensando si era cierto lo que había dicho Zeus

Y cuando vamos a ir- preguntaba shiru

Mañana a las 9 de la mañana por ahora vamos a ir a dormir ya que mañana va a ser un día largo y pesado

Si pero donde vamos a dormir-dijo seiya imaginándose lo peor

A mira les voy a enseñar una recamara para los 5 ya que es demasiado grande-dijo Athena haciendo que los caballeros de bronce se ilusionaran

Los caballeros iban con una cara de ilusión pero al llegar a la recamara su cara cambio repentinamente a decepción ya que era muy grande como atena lo había dicho pero el cuarto estaba vacio ya que no tenia ni una cama mas que un armario y un reloj que estaba arriba de la puerta

Que aquí vamos a dormir, donde se supone que están las camas-con mal humor ikki le reprochaba a athena

No hay, haya hay unas cobijas para que las pongan en el suelo y otras para que se tapen-decía señalando hacia un armario- bueno mañana los veo – en eso se va

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-comentaba Pegaso hacia los demás

Si, pero bueno ya que, almenos nos dejo cobijas y no nos hizo dormir en el piso como suele hacerlo

Es cierto, pero…. bueno yo pido la orilla- dijo ikki antes de que alguien le ganara su lugar

En eso los caballeros alistan sus "camas" y se van a dormir


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno hasta que por fin pude sacar el nuevo capitulo de el fic... Disculpa las demoras pero es que no he tenido tiempo para poder publicarlo con eso de que los malditos profesores encargan un chingo de tarea pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo a y por si las dudas el que esta hablando es el hermano de hirumaharima asi que no le vallan a estar cagando el palo ya que si lo hacen el me va a cagar el palo a mi esto se los digo ya que este es mi fic yo lo escribo yo lo publico y yo tuve la idea de subirlo a fanfiction ya que yo no tengo cuenta pero hirumaharima claro que si tubiera pues desde un principio lo hubiera subido pero hubo siertos problemas por los cuales no pude hacer mi cuenta asi que por eso es que lo publico en su muro pero en realidad es mi fic y de nadie mas asi que no le vallan a cagar el palo a mi hermano ¬¬'**

** bueno ya aclarado todo les dejo aqui el siguiente capitulo de "MI" fic**

* * *

><p>EN LA MAÑANA<p>

A la mañana siguiente ikki se levanta y trata de levantar a shun

shun despierta, despierta hermano - ikki movía y movía a shun pero este no quería despertar-despierta te digo

Déjame dormir otro rato - le contesta medio dormido

Cual otro rato, ya levántate que hay que entrenar, acuérdate que hoy tenemos que ir a la otra dimensión

Esta bien pero que hora es - le preguntaba antes de que se levantara

Déjame ver- miro hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared - son…. las 6:30

Que! es bien temprano, déjame dormir otro ratito – dijo mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza

No no no no claro que no ya levántate – lo descobijo y le dijo - lávate la cara para salir a correr y a entrenar un rato

Pues ya que – le dijo sin tener otra alternativa

Después de una hora y media de entrenamiento, cada quien toma un baño y deciden ir a comer algo y se topan con shiru haciendo d comer y a saori sentada en la mesa y esta le dice a shun…

Shun levanta a seiya y a hyoga para que vengan a desayunar

Claro que si - va a despertarlos e ikki los sigue, al llegar los mueve despacio y les habla - seiya, hyoga ya levántense ya son las 8 y ya vamos a desayunar - pero seiya ni hyoga le hacen caso

Haber hermano mira esto se hace así - agarra aire y grita - LEVANTENSE PAR DE INUTILES! – les grita y golpea diciendo -QUE PIENSAN KE SE VAN A KEDAR TODO EL DIA DORMIDOS O KE!

Ayayayayayay no tenias porque pegarnos ikki – dijo Pegaso mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Si ahora si que te pasaste – le reprochaba hyoga a ikki

Shun porque no le dices nada a ikki – decía Pegaso mirando a Andrómeda

Pero no hay nada que decirle – respondió con toda calma

Pero que! que no viste que nos golpeo – el cisne no entendía la respuesta de su amigo

Si – le dijo mientras movía la cabeza asertivamente

Y entonces porque no le dices nada como sueles hacerlo después de que nos golpea – Pegaso le decía a Andrómeda

Lo que pasa es que ustedes no se levantaban por las buenas….

Así que por las malas – ikki a completaba la oración de su hermano

Que o rayos – dijo seiya mientras bajaba la cabeza

Bueno ya que están despiertos atena les habla para desayunar...ha y de ahí iremos al coliseo para ir a la misión – dijo shun al acordarse el porque lo habían mandado a levantar a seiya y a hyoga

Así se me había olvidado vamos hyoga hay que levantarnos – seiya volteo a ver a hyoga pero el ya no estaba

Pido primero el baño seiya - con tono burlista dijo el cisne

Pero que, oye no – seiya salió corriendo hacia hyoga pero antes de llegar con hyoga le serró la puerta - ha ya que

30 minutos después los caballeros de bronce estaban desayunando y atena se levanta y dice

Cuando acaben de comer se van al coliseo los estaré esperando con los caballeros dorados - acabando de decirlo se va

Me pregunto si serán muy fuertes esas personas con las que vamos a entrenar – comentaba Pegaso a sus amigos

Será una pelea muy emocionante – se le dibujo una sonrisa al fénix al pensar en la batalla

Es cierto, ya quiero llegar a esa dimensión – decía seiya muy emocionado

Pues si te apuraras a comer tal ves ya nos podrimos ir al coliseo para partir hacia esa dimensión – decía shiru

Los caballeros se apuraron a comer y 20 minutos después llegaron al coliseo y se topan con los caballeros dorados

Miren quienes llegaron los mocosos de athena – decía milo haciendo que todos los caballeros empezaran a reír

Mira quien habla insecto bueno para nada – dijo seiya para defenderse

Bueno ya no se peleen – comentaba shion porque sabia que se iban a pelear

Pero el empezó – dijo seiya mientras señalaba a milo

Que ya te calmes seiya! – dijo shion mientras le aventaba una mirada de pocos amigos

Si claro – dijo seiya al ver la cara de shion, dejo pasar un rato y siguió molestando a los dorados - bueno almenos nosotros fuimos los primeros en saber sobre los dioses

Te vuelves a equivocar, nosotros fuimos los primeros en saber eso – dijo MM al escuchar el comentario de Pegaso

Que y como lo supieron, generalmente siempre nos dice a nosotros primero y a ustedes después – preguntaba el cisne

Por si no saben o no se acuerdan athena vive en el santuario y nosotros vivimos en el santuario mientras que ustedes están en la mansión, muy lejos de aquí así que a nosotros nos cuenta primero sus planes antes que a ustedes – les decía aioria

O rayos los grandes siempre nos ganan – dijo Pegaso algo molesto, en eso llega athena y les dice

Caballeros los he juntado aquí para decirles que aremos un portal

QUE UN PORTAL! – gritaron al unisonó todos los caballeros


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola What rojin in the chiken jajajaja Okei no ... Despues de tanto tiempo de no subir nada y si ya se que es muy temprano pero y que no tenia nada mejor que hacer asi que aqui esta el cap. despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic :)**

**Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, para que tengan una mejor lectura, apenas me estoy adaptando al foro de Fanfiction asi que si hay faltas de ortografias y son algo cortos, mis disculpas como dije anteriormente soy nuevo y no le ago tanto a lo de subir fics, Ta,bien tratare de publicar mis caps. un poco mas rapido y no demorarme tanto como usualmete lo he estado haciendo :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EL PORTAL parte 1<p>

-Como que vamos a hacer un portal – dijo aioria un poco en saltado

-Y como lo haríamos – pregunto shura

-Fácil con la ayuda de shion, saga, shaka y mu – athena dijo mientras miraba a los mencionados

-Que ellos – decían todos mientras miraban a los caballeros mencionados – es enserio-

-Claro que es enserio-

-Pero usted cree que vallamos a poder hacer el portal – preguntaba mu un poco confundido

-Claro que podremos, además porque preguntas, que no te sientes demasiado fuerte como para hacer el portal o que – le decía shaka a mu

-Que! claro que me siento y soy fuerte – dijo mu mientras se ponía en frente de shaka

-Entonces porque preguntas si podríamos!-

-Porque….. estaba preguntando por los demás – mu se defendía de shaka

-Si claro por los demás – shaka seguía molestando a mu

-Es enserio – dijo mu ya arto de lo que decía shaka

-te enseñare que eres débil mira shion es tu maestro y es obvio que es mas fuerte que tu, saga como todos sabemos es fuerte con su otra dimensión y yo soy mas fuerte porque soy la reencarnación de buda lo que me hace el mas fuerte y como veras, tu eres el mas débil de nosotros 4 – decía alagandose y haciendo que Mu se enojara por las palabras que decía Shaka que aunque son verdaderas, a Mu le calaban y manchaban su ego

-Que no soy débil! – mu estaba apunto de estallar de ira

-Que si lo eres! – shaka le seguía restregando en la cara que era débil

-Que no! – mu estaba a pocos segundos de golpear a shaka

-Que si! – en eso shaka detecto que mu lo iba a golpear así que se puso en guardia, pero antes de que se empezaran a golpear shion los detuvo

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos!- decía con una venita en la frente- esto no era para que se pusieran a pelear de quien es el mas fuerte! No se anden con niñerías-

-Que no se supone que son amigos? – dijo milo mientras los miraba

-SI! - mu y shaka contestaron al unisonó haciendo que milo se asustara y retrocediera un paso

-A entonces, como es que se pelean? – preguntaba milo en voz baja y con algo de temor pues alomejor esta vez Shaka o Mu si le daban un golpe

-De seguro es de esas peleas de amigos – MM le respondía a milo

-Si es cierto, aunque las peleas de saga y kanon o de saga y shaka si dan miedo porque ahí ni quien los pare – comentaba Aioria - ai uno si sale herido si trata de detenerlos o separarlos-

-Bueno dejando el tema de shaka y mu; como le haríamos para hacer el portal – preguntaba shion

-Fácil, mira con la telequinesis tuya y de mu, el poder de shaka y el poder de la otra dimensión de saga, claro que se podrá – respondió athena

-Pero, el poder de la otra dimensión es destructiva no nos ayudaría en nada – dijo saga

-Para eso es la telequinesis de shion y mu – athena le respondió a saga

-Si pero como sabremos cual es la dimensión correcta, es mas ni siquiera sabemos la dirección – dijo el patriarca hacia athena

-Mira la dimensión es 37A42 y la encontraremos con el poder de shaka, bueno pero ya basta de preguntas ya ahí que empezar el proyecto - minutos después saga regreso con athena y le dijo

-Señorita atena le informo que no se podrá hacer el portal – decía Saga muy agitado

-Como que no se puede – athena estaba un poco confundida por lo que avía dicho saga

- Ya lo intentamos varias veces pero lo que pasa es que necesio ayuda de otra persona para hacer el poder de la otra dimensión- bajaba la mirada al mencionar la palabra "Ayuda" pues el no esta acostumbrado a pedir ayuda de nadie

-Porque? – preguntaba athena

-Porque saga es débil - decía shaka recargado en un árbol

-Que dijiste! – saga alcanzo a escuchar a shaka y volteo a verlo con ojos asesinos pues el no toleraba que le dijeran débil

-Lo que oíste, si fueras fuerte podrías solo – shaka se acerco a saga

-Tu siempre te quieres lucir diciendo que eres fuerte! – saga se empezaba a enojar

-Yo no digo que soy fuerte, Yo soy fuerte- su ego hiso que se viera con superioridad

-Ya quisieras ser fuerte, quiero que sepas que yo soy muchísimo mas fuerte que tu – cruzo los bazos mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-Tu, mas fuerte que yo!, eso en tus sueños, ya quisieras ser mas fuerte que yo!- enojándose abrió los ojos y lo vio seriamente a los ojos

-si tu como no ya admite que yo soy mas fuerte enano – tomo a Shaka de la cabeza y con una sola mano empezó a agachar a Shaka de la cabeza

-al menos yo soy mas joven que tu – le quito su mano de encima y los dos se empezaron a ver con cara de pocos amigos pero athena los interrumpió

-Ya déjense de pelear! y dime porque no pueden hacer el portal

Saga dejo de ver a Shaka y trato de tranquilizarse y por fin pudo responder la pregunta de Athena – Lo que pasa es que la telequinesis de shion y de mu desequilibran mi poder y si se salen uno de ellos mi poder seria destructivo-

-ha y no puedes tu solo -

-Lo que pasa es que es...-shaka fue interrumpido

-YA CALLATE SHAKA! – todos los caballeros le gritaron

-Pero es cier…. – antes de que shaka terminara la oración MM le tapo la boca

-Ya cállate!, que nos tienes artos! – le gritaba MM con una venita en la frente

-Ya déjalo – athena le ordeno a MM

-Bueno – le destapo la boca a shaka con desagrado – pero si vuelves a decir algo de tu poder o de alguien débil todos te agarraremos a golpes verdad chicos-

-SII! – dijeron al unisonó

-Esta bien – shaka estaba resignado a ya no hablar y cerro sus ojos

-Bueno ahora hay que pensar que aremos para hacer el portal – comentaba athena

-Ahh Saga se ve que no puedes hacer nada solo – una voz se escucha en la sima de un pilar – siempre necesitaras de mi jejeje –

-Que quien eres – dijo saga volteando hacia el pilar

Este hombre misterioso vestia un ropaje de entrenamiento que muy apenas y se podía notar puesto a que los caballeros necesitaban voltear hacia arriba y el sol que ya estaba empezando a calentar la mañana estaba del lado del cual se encontraba esta persona y la luz que emanaba no dejaba ver exactamente de quien se trataba

-Que! ya olvidaste mi voz, hermanito - en eso una ráfaga de luz pasa por su rostro y se alcanza a ver la cara de aquella persona

-Pero si eres… -

-Ya te acordaste – en eso da un salto para bajarse del pilar cayendo enfrente de todos

Kanon! – todos gritaron, sorprendidos de ver que esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano gemelo de Saga; Kanon y quien también llego a utilizar la armadura de Geminis en la guerra santa contra Hades

-Claro que soy yo o a quien esperaban-

-Entonces que kanon nos ayudas a hacer el portal – le decía mu

-Si porque no, además será una forma de entretenerme un rato-

-Muy bien entonces hay que empezar a hacer el portal – el entusiasmado Shion le dijo a los 4 caballeros Dorados encargados de hacer el portal

En eso todos los caballeros se reúnen y esperan que nuestros amigos hagan el portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**ya despues de un largo tiempo vengo a traerles el otro cap. de mi fic ;) haber si para dentro de un mes para ser algo mas esacto vengo a traerles el otro cap. Asi que espero y disfruten este :D**

* * *

><p>EL PORTAL parte 2<p>

Cuando los caballeros ya estaban reunidos, los 4 caballeros de oro y el patriarca Shion estaban en posición para hacer el portal

- están listos – hacia mención Athena

-si – decían los caballeros dorados y Shion al unisonó

-ahora – ordenaba Athena como siempre hace

Saga y Kanon alzaron sus brazos y los cruzaron para ejecutar su técnica – A OTRA DIMENSION! – gritaron al unisono mientras hacían explotar su poder teniendo el cuidado de no dañar a los demás caballeros

-ahora Mu usemos nustra telequinesis – ordenaba Shion a su pupilo de Aries

-si – de sus 2 manos sale un rayo azul que se va contra la otra dimensión de saga y Kanon para establecer el portal dándole una forma ovalada – te toca Shaka

-ohm... – pensando – "que difícil es esto, si se darían cuenta me dirían débil, un momento" ya la encontré!

en ese momento dentro del portal se alcanzaban a ver arboles, animales, etc...era muy parecida a la tierra

-enserio es esta la dimensión Shaka – desconfiaba de el pues pensaba que tal vez se trataba de la tierra y que solo te mandaba a otro lugar de esta

-claro es la dimensión 37A42, usted me dijo que buscara, no se acuerda? – preguntaba Shaka pues el estaba muy convencido de sus habilidades y de que era la dimensión correcta

-entonces por lo convencido que se ve Shaka si es la dimensión correcta – comentaba Aioria  
>-rápido los que vallan a entrar, mantenerlo abierto es muy difícil – decía con dificultad el patriarca Shion<p>

-que débiles son – comentaba el guardián de cáncer

-quieres ponerte en mi lugar – respondía con cierto desagrado el patriarca del santuario

-no gracias – se alejaba un poco mascara de el

-como te conviene – lo veía alejarse entrecerrando los ojos

-el que se ve que no esta batallando es Shaka – Shura le comentaba a los demás caballeros

Por su parte Shaka estaba pensando – "si supieran que soy el que mas batalla"

-bueno, ahora ¿quienes van a entrar primero? – preguntaba la diosa Athena

Los caballeros estaban discutiendo por quienes iban a entrar primero ya que nadie quería por miedo a que les pasara algo, pues no confiaban mucho en sus compañeros y mucho menos en saga y en Kanon quienes son llamados 'los gemelos de la maldad', aunque ellos no llegan a alcanzar la maldad de mascara pero si se juntan los 3 tal vez provocan un desastre total en toda Gracia

-bueno ya! ¿Quienes van a entrar primero? – preguntaba de muy mal humor la diosa de la sabiduría

-LOS DE BRONCE, LOS DORADOS, BRONCE, DORADOS, BRONCE, DORADOS! – asi iban discutiendo los caballeros por ver quien entraría primero, su discusión era tan ruidosa y larga que Saori se desespero y callo a todos a gritos

-YA CALLENSE O LOS DEJO SIN SUELDO!-

-aun así nos paga una miseria – decía a voz baja el guardián de cáncer

-Te escuche mascara – envió una mirada asesina hacia el nombrado y este solo atino a taparse la boca y encoger los hombros – haber, miren vamos a ser una votación para ver quien entrara primero al portal; levanten la mano quien vota por que entren primero los dorados – los bronceados levantaron la mano – bien fueron 5 y por los de bronce

-mta ya estuvo que perdimos – comentaba Seiya a sus amigos

en eso los dorados faltantes levantaron la mano – bien fueron 9 así que los bronceados van a entrar primero – Decía con voz autoritaria Saori Kido

- si, bravo! – los dorados estaban celebrando su victoria y el no morir ante un portal

Camus se paro frente a sus compañeros de rango elite y hablo a voz fuerte – PURO CABALLERO…! –

Afrodita muy emocionado grito – GA... – viendo que lo miraban raro – ga… ga… galante claro – sonrió nervioso

- si claro – decía Aioria alejándose dos pasos lejos de Afro

-bueno otra ves – comentaba Camus – PURO CABALLERO…!-

-DORADO!- decían los caballeros de rango elite al unisonó

- PURO CABALLERO…!- gritaba emocionado el acuariano

-DORADO! – nuevamente empiezan a celebrar

- que mal – decía el caballero del cisne bajando un poco la cabeza mientras pateaba una piedra

-bueno ya que, esto no tiene solución aunque no queramos los dorados iran con nosotros y nos aventaran por ese portal sin piedad, asi que lo mejor es entrar por nuestra cuenta – les decía Shiru a sus amigos

-es cierto, ahora quien de nosotros va a ser el primero en entrar al portal – decía Seiya hacia los demás

-tu Seiya! – decían los caballeros de bronce al unisonó

-que! porque no otro, tal ves Hyoga…, Shiru…, Shun o Ikki ya que es el mas fuerte y el que tiene mas agallas

-si pero, no quiero morir tan joven, fuerte y guapo... – viendo que lo ven con cara de "guapo de donde" – bueno, además ya votamos

-ay no – dijo triste Pegaso

-podrían apresurarse! – gritaron los caballeros a cargo de la realización del portal

-haaa, SI! – dijeron al unisonó mientras se ponían en firmes y saludaban con la mano en la frente al estilo militar

Seiya volteo a ver a sus amigos, preguntando-y bueno ¿quien entra primero? – ellos agarran a Seiya y lo avientan por el portal y observaron que no paso nada

-wow no le paso nada – decía Shun

- es cierto – decía Hyoga

-propongo que entremos todos juntos al portal – les comentaba Shiru a sus 3 amigos de bronce

-esta bien – en eso se ponen en línea horizontal para entrar al portal

-uno – dijo Shun comenzando a contar para entrar al portal

-dos – prosiguió Hyoga serio

-tres! – con voz fuerte Shiru dijo el ultimo numero – ahora! – gritaron y salieron corriendo hacia el portal y uno por uno van entrando al portal, pero… en eso los 5 dorados que sostenían el portal sufren daños y empiezan a quejarse

-que les pasa – decía Aioros al ver que uno que otro pequeño rayo corría entre los cuerpos de sus amigos dorados que hacían el portal

-que sucede Shion – preguntaba Athena algo alterada por lo que les pasaba a sus caballeros a cargo del portal

-lo que pasa es que ellos ya han pasado el portal y alguien tiene que sostener el portal del otro lado o sino se colapsara y ya nadie podrá pasar nuevamente…. Ellos quedaran atrapados en esa dimensión si alguien no sostiene el portal del otro lado – decía en voz fuerte el patriarca del santuario

-QUE! – todos quedaron atónitos al saber lo que sucedía con el portal

-entonces pasare yo antes de que se colapse y haber que puedo hacer – decía Athena

-si pero también iré yo para sostener la otra parte del portal con la telequinesis y después pasara saga – este ultimo mencionado tragaba saliva en seco, mientras que el patriarca estaba serio ante las dificultades

- esta bien – le decía seriamente Athena

En eso Athena pasa y después pasa Shion pero antes de que pase saga, el poder se desequilibra y el portal se colapsa y explota haciendo que los 4 caballeros de oro que sostenían el portal de parte del santuario salgan volando llenos de quemaduras y heridas y estrellándose contra el piso y columnas de el lugar, mientras que los demás caballeros se cubrían de las rocas que salían volando y el gran destello de luz que se izo presente, al igual Shion salió volando con heridas cuando iba saliendo del portal


End file.
